


Hair dye

by Vampiricalthorns



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex teases, And Sam is a great sister, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically no romance, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: A disaster happens (and nobody ever finds the person responsible)





	Hair dye

“Jesus Christ, Alex, what the heck happened?”

 

Alex groaned, running her hand through her now electric blue hair, peeking up at Magnus through a couple of stray strands. “I don’t know. Some complete idiot put dye in my shampoo or whatever. So now I have electric blue hair and not green. Something is terribly wrong, and I hate it. I don’t feel like myself.”

 

She paused for a moment. “Where did they even get hair dye from? I didn’t think hair dye was available in Valhalla.”

 

Magnus looked thoughtful. “Beats me. I have no idea.”

 

Alex groaned and hid under the bedsheets. “I can’t let anyone see me like this. You’re an exception, since you very rudely barged into my room when I didn’t answer.”

 

Magnus shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Well, I knocked on your door multiple times, telling you it was breakfast, so when you didn’t answer I assumed something was wrong. And it seems like I was right.”

 

“You sadly were. I don’t feel like myself and it’s awful. I can’t go to breakfast with bright blue hair. It’s just not _me_ ,” Alex muttered before sitting up and thinking for a moment. “Hang on. Magnus, we’re going to breakfast.”

 

Magnus looked puzzled. “Uh, you just said you couldn’t go?”

 

Alex stood up and tried to find a pair of shoes, pulling on the pair closest to her bed- a pair of rose-coloured Converse. Then she turned into a ferret and climbed up and sat down on Magnus’ shoulder, giving him a look that clearly said, _okay we’re going to breakfast now and let’s hope nobody asks too many questions because I can’t answer them. I’m a ferret, and ferrets can’t talk._

 

Magnus shrugged and exited the room, closing the door when Alex the ferret made an annoyed sound at him. He lightly flicked her nose before starting the short walk to the floor 19 lounge, where they had agreed to meet the rest of their hallmates for breakfast. He looked down at the ferret resting on his shoulder. “You know they will ask questions, right? They expect you to be at breakfast as a human, like usual.”

 

He thought for a moment, flicking Alex’s nose again when she dug her claws into his shoulder. “If they ask, I’ll just say you fell asleep as a ferret after being killed and didn’t have enough energy to transform back, if that helps you any.”

 

Judging by the way Alex stopped making small puncture holes in his shoulder, he guessed that she was satisfied with the excuse. He pushed open the door to the lounge and looked down at her. “How long are you planning to stay as a ferret anyway? And how are you supposed to eat like that?”

 

“Oi Magnus! Over here!” T.J said, waving at him with a warm smile. “Is that Alex you got there? Is she a ferret again? What happened this time?”

 

Magnus sat down and put Alex down on the table, letting her sit by his plate as he filled it with food. “Dunno. She apparently doesn’t have the energy to change back to human.”

 

T.J nodded. “I can imagine. She did die a pretty violent death last night.”

 

Magnus stopped eating and looked up at T.J, giving Alex the perfect opportunity to snatch food off his plate. “She did? I died early in the games last night. How did she die?”

 

“Well, after you got killed by that guy from floor 27, she kinda went mad, to say the least. Killing that guy and everyone in sight, apart from us. She ended up going down with, what was it?” T.J looked over at Mallory, who for once, was looking pleasantly interested in the conversation. Maybe she had been making up with Halfborn again. They had been fighting the last couple days.

 

Mallory sighed. “Five knives in the back and death by fire and decapitation at the same time. I don’t have a clue how she managed it.”

 

Magnus glanced down at Alex who glanced back. He gently poked her stomach with a finger, mouthing _we will talk about this later_. Alex shrugged (however ferrets shrug) and continued to nibble at the food on Magnus’ plate. Magnus had half a mind to gently flick her nose to get her to stop but- he found that he didn’t _really_ mind her eating off his plate.

 

“What day is it today even?” Magnus asked T.J, trying to remember on his own. “Friday?”

 

T.J grinned. “Yup. Friday. We could sneak out of the hotel today. I miss Boston, we haven’t really been there for a while.”

 

“Haven’t been there for a while, my ass,” Mallory pointed her knife at T.J. “Says the person who snuck out three days ago because you ran out of diet coke and chocolate.”

 

T.J opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Alex’s annoyed sounds. Magnus looked down and handed her another piece of bacon. “Eat. You’ll be annoyed on an empty stomach.”

 

Alex continued to look annoyed that she hadn’t gotten her point across, but nibbled on the bacon she had been given. She could remind Magnus later that free day meant that they could go into Boston and get the dye to get her hair back to the normal green it should be.

 

* * *

 

 “We can go into Boston today to get hair dye, so I can get rid of this monstrosity.” Alex viciously gestured to the mop of electric blue that was placed on top of her head while pacing around. “I can’t deal with this crap any longer. I mostly only want to know who the fuck actually did this because ugh.”

 

Magnus sighed thoughtfully. “And how do you plan to sneak out of Valhalla without anyone seeing you like this?”

 

Alex stopped in her tracks and stared at Magnus. “Shit, I didn’t think about that. Well, what do I do now then?”

 

“Turn into a ferret again?” Magnus suggested. “Stay here and I’ll get the hair dye?”

 

“Would you do that?” Alex asked and went back to pacing, kicking a failed clay projects across the room.

 

Magnus shrugged. “If it helps you, then sure.”

 

Alex let a small smile cross her lips before it turned into the usual smirk. “Well thank you, Beantown. Now please, go get my hair dye before I go mad.”

 

She groaned loudly once the door had closed behind him and she hid her face in her hands, rubbing it violently. “That ridiculous piece of shit is gonna be the death of me. Always being so goddamn nice to me and others. I. Don’t. Get. It. Why does he have to be like tha- Samirah! What are you doing in my room?!”

 

“Surprise visit,” Sam said, closing the door behind her. “Who’s a ridiculous piece of shit always being nice and what happened to your hair?”

 

Alex groaned even louder and turned away from her half-sister. “No idea. Somebody put dye in my shampoo, I suppose, and I didn’t notice. I’m still surprised at how it didn’t get on my hands but only in my hair.”

 

“Can I sit on your bed?” Samirah asked, taking off her hijab, letting her long, dark hair fall over her shoulders.

 

“No.”

 

Sitting down on Alex’s bed, Sam looked up at Alex, who was back to pacing. “Well, what are you planning to do about it?”

 

“Beantown very nicely offered to go get hair dye for me somewhere in Boston, so I gently threw him out of my room a couple minutes ago. Did you meet him in the hallway or anything?”

 

“Magnus? No. I think he was already gone. He could have gotten out of Valhalla with the one exit here on floor 19, the one that leads into a Starbucks somewhere,” Sam said, studying Alex. “But really, what was with that ‘piece of shit is always nice to me’ talk? Were you talking about Magnus by any chance? Because it _is_ pretty obvious you two are in love. It’s not hard to guess.”

 

Alex stared at her. “ _Excuse me_?”

 

Sam stared back. “What are you looking surprised for? I mean … aren’t you two dating?”

 

Alex shook her head, sighing. “No, we’re not and we probably never will. We’re just friends and that’s most likely what we’ll stay for eternity.”

 

Sam bit her lip. “Sorry? I shouldn’t have said that. But- sorry, it _is_ actually obvious that you like each other. Maybe give it a shot?”

 

“Why would he even want to date _me_? I’m genderfluid. Would he even like me as both male and female? What if he doesn’t?” Alex bit back the sentence burning like acid on her tongue. _What if he’s like my dad and old friends when I came out and started dressing and behaving the way I wanted?_

 

“It won’t be like that. I see the way he looks at you. He would never be bothered by something as unimportant as that. Trust me.” Sam said honestly, holding out an arm for a hug. Alex sighed and sat down on the bed next to her sister.

 

“It’s always been like that. Why should this be unlike any other time?” Alex closed her eyes and rubbed her face again. She was so tired of this whole ‘will they accept me for who I really am or will talk about it behind my back and mock me for it’ thing her brain did once it had time to do whatever it wanted- like at night. No wonder T.J had blindly accepted the exhaustion apology. It wasn’t a lie either. She didn’t sleep as well as the others thought she did.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Samirah’s calming voice broke through her gradually more depressive thoughts. “Just breathe. Magnus doesn’t mind. I don’t mind. None of our friends mind and you know that. You see Blitz and Hearth, the gayest couple we know. There’s nothing wrong with being human- so to speak. Demigod. There’s nothing wrong with being oneself. I promise you that.”

 

Alex snorted weakly. “Gayest couple you say? I don’t think that’s true.”

 

Sam looked at Alex. “Who then?”

 

“Some friends of Annabeth, Magnus’ cousin. She’s a Greek demigod. They’re called Nico and Will, I believe. I haven’t met them yet, but apparently, they have a very interesting and very gay relationship. She said something about it starting to bloom after Will forced Nico to stay in the infirmary for 72 hours and it all just gradually happened from there.”

 

Sam blinked. “O-kay. That’s certainly one interesting way to fall in love.”

 

Alex nodded and stood up again, walking over to the fireplace and picking up a clay bowl she had made in the middle of the night before the disaster had happened. She brushed her fingers over the intricate pattern decorating it, thinking of a way to change the topic. “I was thinking of glazing this one. Any idea which colours I should use?”

 

She turned around and walked over to Sam, handing her the bowl. Sam looked at it, turning it around. “Green and white maybe? Like mint?”

 

“Maybe. I dunno, to be honest. Could be cool, but also not.”

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

Alex turned around and looked at the door, where Magnus was poking his head through the door, holding a plastic bag. “I got the hair dye for you.”

 

Alex put down the ceramic bowl on the mantel before she could drop it. Her hands were scarily shaky for some reason. “Just come inside.”

 

Sam stood up and wrapped her hijab around her shoulders like a scarf. “I should probably leave. Valkyrie business. I’ll see you two at dinner unless you kill each other first.”

 

She cast a long look that said, _make a move, will you_ , at Alex before walking past Magnus and into the hallway.

 

Magnus stepped into the room, closed the door and gestured to where Sam had been sitting on the bed seconds ago. “What was all that about?”

 

Alex grabbed the plastic bag Magnus was holding. “Nothing. Now, can you please help me dye my hair to make sure I can get every single trace of blue invisible?”

 

Magnus stared at her. “What?”

 

“I said, and repeat myself, can you help me dye my hair? It’s not an easy feat, but I don’t suppose you would know with that curtain of hair you used to have before we cut it,” Alex said, the first sentence slow and dragged out to make sure Magnus understood every single word of it.

 

“Uh, sure?”

 

“Thanks. Now get in the bathroom and wait there until I’ve changed into a shirt I won’t feel bad about ruining.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a lot more hair dye later, Alex’s hair was (soaked) and back to its usual green. Magnus had some mysterious spots of green on various pieces of clothing, his face and hands. He looked down at it. “How am I supposed to remove the stains?”

 

Alex, pacing around the room and rubbing her hair with a towel, looked up. “It’ll stay for a couple of days, but if you die I suppose it goes away when you resurrect. Now get out so I can change out of these dye-stained clothes.”

 

Magnus walked to the door, Alex following him. He turned around and looked at her and-

 

“See ya at dinner, Beantown,” Alex said, pressing her lips to Magnus’ for a couple seconds before closing the door in his face. She smirked, just imagining his confused expression as she tried to dig up her phone to text Sam. Dinner could very well get interesting tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
